


Taking Turns

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hickies, Lance is a brat, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance and Keith have some fun together taking turns as top and bottom.





	Taking Turns

Keith preferred to be blindfolded. He liked to be surprised by where Lance’s hands ventured. And Keith didn’t mind being tied up. It felt like permission to unwind. It was nice to just relax and not feel like he had to do anything but lay there and enjoy the experience. 

Lance started with slipping Keith’s shirt off and then his own. Then he brought Keith’s arms behind his back and tied them at the wrist. “How’s that feelin’ for ya, pretty boy?” Lance hissed enticingly in Keith’s ear.

“Feeling like a green light.”

Lance smirked. He laid Keith down on the bed and started tugging Keith’s pants off. Lance nuzzled Keith’s crotch, causing the latter to fidget a little. Lance hesitated. “It’s still a green light,” Keith assured him. And with that, Lance took the edge of Keith’s boxers between his teeth and tugged them off. Lance slipped off his pants but kept his shorts on and straddled Keith. 

“Such a pretty boy…” Lance murmured as he rubbed his thumb across Keith’s lower lip. Before Keith could even realize what was happening Lance had brought his lips to Keith’s neck and was sucking as hard as he could. 

Keith winced a little. “Yellow light.” 

Lance immediately stopped sucking. “How would my pretty boy like it if I came inside him instead of giving him a hickey?”

Keith nodded and said, “That sounds like a green light.”

Lance smirked. “I’m gonna turn you over so your fists don’t dig into your back.” He rolled Keith and tucked Keith’s knees under his chest to give Lance a better angle to work with. He slipped his underwear off and grabbed the bottle of lube. Keith giggled a little at the coldness of the lube as Lance used his fingers to smooth the gel around the edge of Keith’s hole. Lance’s cock was hard and already dripping precum as he lined it up with Keith’s hole. Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Is my pretty boy ready?”

Keith bit his lip a little in excitement and murmured, “Green light, baby.” Keith gasped as Lance slid inside him. Lance started thrusting gently. Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m not that fragile, Lance.”

“Oh, so pretty boy wants me to be harder on him, is that it?”

“Green light.”

Lance’s thrusts sped up and because stronger. He was leaning on one hand to steady himself, but the other hand was having fun exploring Keith’s body. Lance started by wrapping an arm around Keith’s side and delicately tracing his fingers in circles around Keith’s nipples. Then his hand started sliding down Keith’s chest slowly making its way to Keith’s dick. 

Keith bucked a little as Lance’s cock hit his g spot at the same moment Lance’s hand started stroking his dick. “Gree…. F-fucking green light!” Keith exclaimed, and Lance kept at it. Suddenly Lance let out a moan as he came. A minute later he slid out of Keith and rolled to his side, taking Keith with him.

Keith shivered, so near coming himself. Lance whispered in Keith’s ear, “Does pretty boy want it harder or does he like this?”   
Keith thought for a moment. “Yellow. This is good, just like this.”

Lance nodded and kept stroking at the same pace he had been before. Keith let out a moan as he finally came. Lance grabbed a tissue and wiped off the cum that got on his hand. He traced his hands back up Keith’s waist, up his chest, and to his shoulders. “Is pretty boy ready for me to let him go?” Keith nodded. Lance’s hands made their way down to Keith’s wrists and undid the ropes. Then they traced their way back up to Keith’s shoulders, then his head, and took off the blindfold. The two of them wiped up the cum still dripping off each other’s bodies. 

“Want to switch and have round two?” Keith inquired.

“Sure, but you should know that I’m a little brat when I’m bottom,” Lance said through a smirk.

Keith smirked back. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Keith grabbed the rope and wrapped his arms around Lance from behind, tying Lance’s wrists in front. Lance fidgeted and squirmed doing his best to get his arms free of the loops wrapped around them. There was excess rope hanging after the loops, and Keith used this to tie Lance’s arms to the headboard of the bed. Lance glared at Keith and started struggling against the ropes. 

Keith straddled Lance and leaned forward so they were face to face. “You make such a pretty little slut when you’re tied up, you know.”

“You and your green light can go fuck yourselves,” Lance spat. Keith smirked. He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with it. He slid his fingers in Lance’s ass and rubbed the lube in. Lance groaned as his head rolled to the side a little before he curled his legs up and pressed his feet against Keith’s chest to play at pushing him away. “Fuck you, Keith.”  
“Oh, I’ll gladly fuck you, you pretty little slut,” Keith smirked. Keith wedged his free hand between Lance’s knees and forced them down and apart, opening Lance up for display before Keith. Both of them were still in their refractory periods, albeit the tail ends, and were still rather soft. So Keith decided to spend some time playing with Lance while they waited to get hard. He started rubbing the insides of Lance’s thigh, slowly getting closer and closer to Lance’s crotch while still swirling his fingers around in Lance’s ass. 

“F-fuck…” Lance moaned as Keith’s hands started massaging his crotch. Keith smirked. He brought his lips to Lance’s collar bone and started licking. Lance melted at the touch of Keith’s tongue, but quickly and without warning he threw his legs up and wrapped them around Keith’s waist. Keith could feel himself getting hard and smirked. He slid his fingers out of Lance’s ass and wiped them off with some tissue. Then Keith started swirling his cock teasingly around the edge of Lance’s hole. “If you don’t want it, you better beg, pretty slut,” Keith ordered.

Lance glared. “I won’t beg. I’ll never beg you for a green light!” Keith smirked and pushed in. He started thrusting right away. Lance groaned. “No no no! Fuck you and your green light!” Keith’s smirk grew. Lance must be enjoying this a lot if he kept repeating green light so much, plus including all the nos that meant yes so long as they weren’t accompanied by a red light.

Keith whispered in Lance’s ear. “What if I covered your pretty little collar bone in shiny little hickies?”

“Fuck your green light for all eternity,” Lance hissed.

Keith smirked. He brought his lips to Lance’s collar bone and started sucking. He didn’t stop until Lance’s rich brown skin turned a deep purple hue. And even after Keith released, it was only to move to a new spot and start again.

“Oh fuck, fuck fuck!!” Lance shouted, his hips now moving in rhythm with Keith’s thrusts. Keith and Lance both moaned as Keith came inside Lance. Keith then pulled out, grabbed a tissue, and cleaned up the cum.

Lance fidgeted with anticipation, knowing Keith wasn’t done with him or else he’d be untied by now. Keith set his mouth on Lance’s collar bone, but this time instead of sucking until Lance’s skin turned purple, Keith left a trail of little pinkish spots as he traced and nibbled his way down Lance’s chest and waist. “Think a pretty little slut like you can handle a blowjob from me?” Keith smirked.

Lance glared and wrapped his legs around Keith’s shoulders. “Fuck you and your green light.”

Keith smirked and brought his lips around Lance’s throbbing cock. Keith used his lips to massage his way down Lance’s length and made his tongue dance circles around the tip. Lance shivered with pleasure and continued groaning about fucking Keith and his green lights. Within a few minutes, Lance came. He smirked at Keith. “You don’t look quite so powerful with my cum dripping down your chin, pretty boy.”

Keith responded with a playful slap of Lance’s hip. Then his hands traced their way up Lance’s body and to his bound wrists while Keith’s lips found their way to Lance’s. As Keith began untying Lance, his tongue traced Lance’s lower lip, begging for entrance. Lance obliged and in turn traced Keith’s lower lip with his tongue soon also receiving permission to enter. 

“We should really clean up the sheets,” Keith murmured when they finally pulled apart.

“Fine, but only if I get to fuck you in them again later, pretty boy.”

“Not as hard as I’ll fuck you, you pretty little slut.”

The two boys laughed together as they started cleaning up.


End file.
